DESCRIPTION (Taken from the applicant's abstract): This application requests partial funding for the Third Biennial Arthritis Research Conference to be held under the joint sponsorship of the Arthritis Foundation, the American College of Rheumatology, the National Institute of Arthritis, Muscu1oskeletal and Skin Diseases, and the National Institute of Allergy and Infectious diseases. The meeting will be held from March 23-25, 2001, at .the Catamaran Resort Hotel, San Diego, CA. Participation will be limited to 400 attendees. All known arthritis research trainees in North America are invited to attend. Selected senior researchers are invited, based on expertise and interests that would most likely benefit from, and contribute to, the stimulating and productive environment of the Conference- Invited speakers are distinguished investigators who will present plenary lectures, chair sessions and workshops, and interact with trainees during the Conference. The plenary session is devoted to a topic of general interest to all participants, focusing on Identifying Molecular Targets for Therapeutics and concurrent Basic and Clinical Science Symposiums. The Basic Science Symposium will be devoted to Stem Cell Biology. Topics include Bone Marrow Stem Cells, Mesenchymal Progenitor Cells in Human Articular Cartilage and Synovial Stem Cell Biology. The Clinical Sciences Symposium will focus on Prospects for New Clinical Trials including Immune Tolerance Network Initiative, New Initiatives in Osteoarthritis Clinical Trials, New Developments in Clinical Trials Methodology and Clinical Trials from the FDA perspective. Eight workshops will allow selected trainees to present their research. In addition, there will be three poster sessions, at which all remaining trainees will have an opportunity to present their work. The overall goal is to provide an interactive meeting in an informal atmosphere that facilitates comprehensive discussion of many aspects of the scientific basis of arthritis pathogenesis and related musculoskeletal diseases. The Conference strives to promote meaningful interaction between trainees and senior scientists from very diverse backgrounds to discuss current work, as well as stimulate new initiatives, and to foster collaborative interactions.